Kaname Soga
Kaname Soga (蘇我要, Soga Kaname) is a tamer that travels the Digital World with this trusted partner, Slayerdramon and is known to possess the Crest of Darkness and Truth. He is known to be one of surviving members who challenged the rule of 「　」, the emperor of the Digital World. While the battle ended in victory, several comrades were lost during the confrontation. Following the defeat of their enemy and going their ways. Kaname traveled the world, gaining many followers, eventually becoming known as the Yonko of the south. Appearance Personality Background Digimon Slayerdramon Plutomon ~Reworking~ Over time Kaname learned to partially spirit evolve, most notably his arms which allows him to combat other digimon with revealing his full transformation. Kannagara *' ': One of the first memebers of the group, born from the of twin that Kaname saved during this early years in the digital world and is one of the two beings that knows his secret. Mastemon acts as Kaname and Slayerdramon's Second-in-command. *' ': One of the oldest members of the group, joining after Mastemon. Stating she joined simply because she found Kaname interesting. Often acting as his adviser due to her journeys around the Digital World. *' ': A former member of the , leaving the group after having a falling out. Later meeting Kaname and eventually joining his side. *' ': One of the two Sword Brothers CresGarurumon joined the group after battling Slayerdramon. Inspired by Slayerdramon's power, CresGarurumon trains with his brother in arms Victory Greymon. *' ': One of the two Sword Brothers Victory joined the group after battling Slayerdramon. Inspired by Slayerdramon's power, Victory Greymon trains with his brother in arms CresGarurumon. *' ': Joined shortly after Sanzomon and challenged Kaname to a fight upon learning about him from Sanzomon. Upon the conclusion of the battle Gokuwmon chose to stay as he stated he found an interesting sparing partner. *' ': *' ': *' Legion': Often used to preform everyday task and often acts as guards for various areas. They are lead by an , who reports to Slayerdramon when Kaname is not around. *' Legion': Obtained when settling in the south, originally known to be several groups scattered around. When procuring the area he united them into a single army. They are know to be fiercely loyal to Kaname and only follow orders directly from him. *' Legion': *' Legion': Known to be fiercely protective of their home, the Waspmon serve as the airforce of Kanangara. Originally protecters of the , the group split after internal strife. While being attacked by other members, they were saved by Kaname. Looking for a place to call home, Kaname accepted them in exchange for watching over his area. When not patrolling they are often seen either working on their base, around Ceresmon or working with the Andromon legion. Equipment Altered Digivice: Like all tamers, Kaname possesses a digivice which can be used to digivolve his partner digimon as well as travel to and from the Digital World. Using his knowledge in programing Kaname has been able to modify his digivice, allowing him to manipulate the data of the digital world and giving it new functions. One of the main functions allows him teleport himself and others to various locations. This allows him to quickly move his forces while separating opposing forces. A second function him to take specific parts of defeated digimon which can be added/infused into other digimon or use them himself. With this function, Kaname has been able to develop and create the digital lifeform, 「　」 . Using the ability to alter data of entities, he is able to use it to digivolve other digimon that he finds worthy. :Crest of Darkness: is possessed by Kaname Soga. Acquired during his travels though the Dark Area, and allows for access to and from the Dark Area. Along with this, he is able to use the crest to force a digimon to dark digivolve and remove the corruption from a digimon or area. :Crest of Truth: is possessed by Kaname Soga. Acquired after accepting, overcoming and controlling the darkness within him, through which his partner was able to digivolve to its Ultimate level. During the final confrontation with 「　」 it was utilized to further digivolve his partner Dracomon into its final natural digivolution, Slayerdramon. It possesses a secondary function which allows Kaname to obtain the truth form others. Even allowing him to restore damaged memories. Interestly enough, he is unaffected by the effects of the it. Zero-arms Ragnarok: Is a digital lifeform created by Kaname using the digicode of various digimon. Ragnarok take the form of a 「　」coated in . : Obtained from BanchoLeomon, worn by Kaname while in the Digital World. It is endowed with a defensive function that negates 89.9% of the opponent's physical strikes. Trivia *